Harry no entiende, pero algo sabe
by Gwen Black
Summary: Aunque parezca que Harry no se entera de nada, él sabe muchas cosas: sabe que Hermione está nerviosa y que Ron no está muy contento a pesar de salir con Lavender. Pero no entiende todo, ¿qué está pasando? De una Hermione algo confusa y un Ron metepatas...
1. Hermione

¡Buenos días! Perdonad si me extiendo algo más de la cuenta, pero es que este fic es muy importante para mí: ¡he vuelto a escribir! Así que quiero dedicar este primer capítulo a varias personas muy importantes para mí y para la historia.

En primer lugar, este fic va especialmente dedicado a Acuatica, una autora cuya historia "Las muchas cosas que me pasan contigo" me ha inspirado y ha conseguido que escribiera esto. Espero que te guste mi pequeño guiño, mi referencia a las pecas de Ron. Lo he escrito así con la mejor intención.

Quiero también dedicárselo Ange_24, alguien a quien no conozco pero que se ha convertido en una amiga de verdad; y a Dryadeh, que supone siempre una inspiración debido a su gran calidad literaria y talento (¡eres única!).

Por último me gustaría hacer una mención especial a todas esas personas que he conocido hace poco pero que me han hecho volver a sonreír (Rocío, Edu, María, Jesica…).

Sin todos vosotros esto no habría sido posible.

Ahora sí, a todos los que lo vais a leer, espero que os guste, ya no os entretengo más.

Disclaimer: No soy inglesa, ni rubia, ni millonaria, ergo nada de esto es mío ni gano nada con esto, todito es de nuestra querida JK y de l Warner…

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Hermione está enfadada. Con Ron, otra vez. No puede evitarlo, todo es culpa suya (de él), por ser tan condenadamente irritante. ¿Por qué no puede entender lo que ella hace? Si solo se preocupa por él… bueno, más o menos… Pero, dios, es que hace mucho que no duerme bien, y todo esculpa suya. Se levanta tan cabreada… y lo peor es que sabe que a pesar de todo no es a él a quien odia (lo detesta tanto porque no puede odiarle…), no, es a La-La a quien detesta (los Ro-Ro le dan vueltas en la cabeza, que apodo tan ridículo, por favor…). Y es que no puede quitarse de la cabeza esa fiesta (y eso que esas celebraciones absurdas en honor al quiditch –que ya es alucinante todo el bombo que le dan a un estúpido deporte- no suelen ocupar un gran espacio en su mente), lo que le fastidia sobremanera. Ella puede pensar en muchas cosas a la vez, pero cada vez que recuerda las lenguas, el beso, ese batiburrillo de miembros entrelazados con más pasión que gracia, su mente se atrofia y pierde toda su capacidad de concentración.<p>

Hermione sabe que no es normal en ella, pero es algo que no puede controlar, de verdad, mira que lo ha intentado. Pero es que cada vez que ve a Lavender aferrada a Ron como si le fuera la vida en ello le hierve la sangre. Pierde hasta el apetito, pero es que, claro, siempre tienen que montar el espectáculo en el Gran Comedor (_por favor, ¡qué estamos comiendo!_). Hermione siempre tiene una explicación coherente para todo, incluso para esa rabia asesina que la recorre cada vez que ve a Lavender (_La-La, bonita, ¿por qué no apartas tus manitas de AHÍ? Vamos, si quieres conservarlas_). Ella tiene totalmente claro que la razón es, sin ninguna duda, su desvergüenza,_ ¿no se da cuenta de que siempre tiene que estar montando el espectáculo allá por donde va; y, por favor, que es eso de llamarle Ro-Ro, Ron es mucho más bonito_. Porque es obvio que los celos no pueden ser, por favor, ¿ella celosa?, ¿y de Ron? No, está claro que no, ellos solo son amigos (¿lo son todavía?, ¿o es que ella no quiere su amistad sino algo más?). _Hermione, guapa, estás perdiendo la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo piensas estas estupideces?_

Definitivamente, Hermione está muy enfadada, pero claro, todo el día con esa voz irritante dándole vueltas en la cabeza (Ro-Ro por aquí, Ro-Ro por allí)…

_Oh, dios, ¿a quién intentas engañar? Te late el corazón a mil por hora y no te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza. Dios, Ron, te echo tanto de menos… _Hermione sabe que no va a poder seguir negando sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo con sus funciones mentales cayendo en picado, su coeficiente intelectual desplomándose y su concentración yéndose al garete. _Por dios, Ron, ¿por qué tienes que tener ese efecto en mí? Como sienta mariposas en el estómago ya si que me pego un tiro… _Definitivamente, esto no es normal, y Hermione no puede dejar de preocuparse: ya es suficiente con todo lo que está sintiendo como para que ahora encima esto afecte su rendimiento académico. _¿Habrá notado la profesora McGonagall lo que me cuesta concentrarme? Espero que no, por favor. Ronald, sal ya de mi mente. _Todo esto la está volviendo loca._ Quizá si escribo algo…_

**Querido diario: (por favor, ¡que absurda me siento!)**

**Me siento extraña, nostálgica, triste, nerviosa, furiosa… ¡siento tantas cosas a la vez! Me ahogo en un mar de confusión… ¡Yo no soy así!**

**Me gusta tenerlo todo ordenado y clasificado en mi cabeza, y no puedo evitar repasar mil veces todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Pero esto, sinceramente, está empezando a parecer una obsesión… Es demasiado…**

**Dios, esto es ridículo, estoy contándole cosas que yo ya sé a un trozo de papel**

A Hermione le ponía nerviosa escribir un diario, le parecía algo tan tonto… _¿Ves? Otra señal del trastorno mental que te provoca Ronald Weasley. Aunque, quizá si escribo sobre ello piense luego menos en él… _Así hizo.

**Ron es el responsable de mi confusión, lo sé, todo esto es su culpa… Pero, ¡es que es tan insoportable!**

**Pero luego, lo veo, sus labios, sus pecas, los gemiditos que**

_Hermione, ¡para ya!_

**Bueno, el caso es que me vuelve loca. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¡Está claro que todo es su culpa! Me pone histérica, ¡es insoportable!**

Bueno, creo que me siento un poco mejor… Definitivamente, Hermione se sentía más tranquila, ahora solo tenía que comprobar si su táctica funcionaba. Pero bueno, antes de eso tendría que dormir un ratito. ¡A ver si en eso también la ayudaba!

8 horas después, o lo que es lo mismo, a las 7 de la mañana, Hermione se despierta eufórica. Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien, es más, hace mucho que casi no dormía. _Pues a ver si esta tontería de escribir funciona… _Y es que Hermione se sentía de nuevo ella, de nuevo coherente, y lógica, y todo cerebro aunque siempre corazón; si es que esto se puede entender. De nuevo podía pensar en algo que no fuera Ron, ya no se sentía monotemática, el mundo volvía a estar formado de partículas, y átomos, y de todas esas cosas que se podían aprender en libros… Física y química, mente y cerebro, neurotransmisores y hormonas; nada remotamente relacionado con el amor…

Media hora y un ritual de limpieza y arreglo matinal después, Hermione descendía contenta por las escaleras y observaba alegre a Harry (pobrecillo, solo, que amigo tan ingrato es Ron…), que la miró sorprendido antes de encogerse de hombros y pensar seguramente _mujeres… _con una mirada condescendiente. Pero esto no afectaba en absoluto a Hermione, Harry era tan predecible que no alteraba en absoluto su concepción del mundo, ni su tranquilidad, ni su concentración (en ese momento dedicada a decidir de antemano que iba a desayunar esa mañana)…

Entraba de esta guisa en el Gran Comedor, con su cabeza ocupada en mil y una cosas, cuando sobrevino la catástrofe. Su cerebro se paró un momento mientras el tiempo se congelaba y las frases mentales que formaba Hermione perdían toda su cohesión… _Oh, dios… Lavender… Ron… su cuerpo… su labio… sus pecas… _Aquí Hermione se paró a sí misma y se gritó _¡BASTA, HERMIONE! Mira como te observa Harry, parece preocupado… Y eso que parecía que habías recuperado la cordura…_

Hermione respiró hondo e intentó parecer normal mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y en el sitio libre más alejado de Ron que pudo encontrar. No obstante, había perdido el apetito. Para la clase de transformaciones Hermione se sentía igual que el día interior.

_Parece que lo de escribir no funciona de verdad… Tendré que encontrar otra manera. _La vida continuó, con Hermione esforzándose por pensar en él cada día un poco menos con la esperanza de ser como antes, pero no es fácil superar algo que no has reconocido que sientes. Así que _¡Hermione, concéntrate! _siguió siendo el pensamiento más repetido por Hermione Jane Granger, todo cerebro aunque siempre corazón, tan perspicaz que daba miedo pero obtusa respecto a sus propios sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Porfi, ahora que habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¿Qué os cuesta darle al botoncito y dejarme un reviewcito? Si yo me conformo con uno pequeñito… Además, si me hacéis feliz Ron llegará con sus pecas y sus gemiditos a vuestra casa por Navidad. ;) Así yo intentaré actualizar lo antes posible...<p> 


	2. Ron

Hola de nuevo! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... De verdad, no tenía ni idea de que me iba a costar tanto escribir el segundo capitulo, pero es que me resulta muy difícil ponerme en el lugar de Ron. :S Pero de verdad, no tengo excusa. Acabo de terminar mi primer cuatrimestre en la universidad, y acabo de hacer los exámenes y tal… Espero que me perdonéis, que me han resultado bastante duros estos días…

Disclaimer: No soy rubia y os aseguro que no soy millonaria, ergo no soy JK. Todo lo que podáis reconocer le pertenece a ella o a la Warner.

Y ahora ya no os molesto más, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>Ron está exultante, o al menos lo estaba los primeros días. Ahora debe reconocer que se siente un poco incómodo. Pero es que tiene 6 (¡6!) hermanos y todos destacan por algo. Cuando tienes un hermano guay que rompe maldiciones, uno que fue un gran buscador, un prefecto perfecto, unos bromistas queridos por todos y una hermana pequeña muy poderosa y con mucho carácter; ¿qué puedes ser tú? Así que ahora está disfrutando de su pequeña cota de atención.<p>

El único problema es que, quizás y sólo quizás, se siente un poquito mal cuando ve a Hermione y su mirada de desprecio… No, ¡qué tontería! Y además, últimamente le parece que todo el mundo lo mira, ¿es que nadie ha visto a dos personas besándose? De verdad… Y luego está Harry, con esa sonrisilla irritante con que lo mira cuando cree que Ron no le ve. El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Además, puede que eche un poco de menos el estar los tres juntos (Harry, Hermione y él). Ahora nada es igual: Hermione no le habla, Harry parece pensar cuidadosamente cada palabra antes de decirla (casi como si temiera desatar una guerra) y él está casi siempre con Lavender.

Ah, Lavender, bueno… Ron no está acostumbrado a que le miren como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, así que aunque no está muy seguro de sentir algo por Lavender (y se sienta un poco avergonzado con sus Ro-Ro) se siente demasiado bien como para dejarla. _Además, ¿cómo coño se deja a alguien sin acabar como el malo de la peli? Imposible… _Así que sigue, aunque no se sienta "inundado de amor" (_que ideas más ridículas tiene Lav a veces…_).

Pero a veces, la esperanza (o algo así) le hace pensar en acabar con todo ello… En esos momentos en que Hermione le mira (sin darse cuenta) con algo que no se parece en nada al odio y en que recuerda como era todo antes de la separación; en esos días en que piensa que, vale, Hermione está muy guapa cuando se enfada pero que odia verla tan triste, que preferiría volver a las discusiones antes que verla tan… ¿decepcionada? Pero es que, ¿por qué tiene que ceder siempre él? ¿qué hay de malo en lo que hace?

No se entiende a sí mismo, se le está yendo la cabeza de verdad… Lavender le acelera el corazón, sí; pero solo Hermione le quita el hambre… ¿Qué narices significa eso?

"_El mundo está loco, sí, pero está claro que yo también"-_ piensa cada noche cuando se mete en la cama. Dicen por ahí que a veces lo mejor es no pensar (_pero es tan difícil…_).

* * *

><p>Sí, y ha terminado. Sé que es cortito, pero es un capitulo más bien transitorio. Espero haber conseguido que veáis la historia desde el otro punto de vista posible (al menos un poco).<p>

Y sí, voy a continuar la historia, que será cortita pero no tanto. De verdad que voy a intentar actualizar lo antes posible. Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí, aunquealguno no puedo contestarlo porque no me ponéis vuestro correo (con espacios, por favor, que sino la página lo borra), os estoy muy agradecida. Gracias por pasarte por aquí, Ange_24, ¡te quiero!

Pero anda, darle de nuevo al botoncito de abajo y así Ron tendrá solo ojos para vosotras y dejará de comerse la cabeza. Se aceptan críticas (constructivas, anda), PIROPOS (atención, mensaje subliminal) ;D , etc…


End file.
